


You're The One That I Want

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Former Klance, Light Angst, M/M, Promposal, but it's still fluffy, cause i'm a fluff slut, they're still friends though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Promptfrom tumblr that I turned into a whole fic cause I loved it so much.





	You're The One That I Want

Being a senior in high school is rough for a lot of kids, but not Lance McClain.  He had a bunch of friends, he was passing all of his classes (well, except for English, but sue him.  English was his second language), he even had a love life.

Or what others thought was a love life.  He was a notorious flirt with pretty much anyone who breathed according to Pidge, but no one ever really dated him after he and Keith split up.  But they were still friends and that’s all that counted, right?

It was April which meant only one thing:  prom season. Each day, Lance asked a different person to prom, each day was the same answer: no.  No, I already have a date; no, I won’t be in town for prom; no, I think prom is a waste of time; and the latest one no, I wouldn’t go with you if you were the last man on Earth.

After his latest rejection, Lance lost hope.  He walked out to the bleachers and curled up in himself, trying hard not to sob.  The tears still flowed as other students passed by.

Another wave of students passed and two people stopped in front of him.  Startled by the still shadows, Lance sniffled, wiping his eyes quickly as he looked up.

“Hey guys.  Class let out already?”

Ryan and James stood there, concerned looks on their faces.

“Yeah, gym just got out.  You gonna make it to Physics?”  James asked. He was obviously uncomfortable, maybe because men crying made him squirm.

“I, I don’t know.  Maybe.”

“Are you okay?” asked Ryan.  And holy fuck his voice. Lance had never heard him talk before, just grunt.  Ryan was a quiet man to anyone who wasn’t in his close circle of friends, then he was supposedly unable to keep his mouth shut.

“I’m fine, I swear.  Don’t worry about it, okay?”

Ryan eyed Lance’s swollen red eyes, still glassy from tears.  He grunted, not believing Lance in the slightest.

Lance looked up.  “I may just go home.  Adiós, guys.”

He gathered his bag and took off before either of the others could protest.  Lance didn’t want to be around anyone, and he certainly didn’t want to be pitied.  

As Lance walked away, Ryan wheeled around towards James.

“Oh no.  Whatever you’re thinking, leave me out of it.” said James, turning to walk away.

Ryan just jumped in front of him, widening his golden eyes to give him the saddest look he could muster.

“Lance is hurting, you saw that, James.  I have to do something.”

“Yeah, but we don’t even know why.”

“You can ask his ex,” Ryan insisted.  “You and Keith have the next class together and you know they tell each other everything still.”

James hung his head back and looked at the sky, an exasperated groan escaping his lips.  “Fine, but only because I know you like him.”

An hour later, Ryan got a text from James.

**James** :  Apparently he’s been asking people to prom and keeps getting rejected.  Today the chick was really mean to him or something. Keith said he’s really depressed and doesn’t even want to go to prom anymore.

**James** :  You’re gonna do what I think you’re gonna do, aren’t ya?

**Ryan** :  Can I get your help?  I need a few things…

**James** :  Well, I’m in this deep already.  What do you need?

* * *

The weekend passed and Lance got over his latest heartache.  She was a bitch, and everyone knew. But Lance still tried. He had a spring in his step as he made it back on campus, his smile not faltering a bit as he met his friends in the hall.

“Hey buddy!  Missed ya in Art on Friday.”  Hunk bounded over, wrapping Lance in a large bearhug.

Lance felt his bones pop as he tried his best to return the hug, but it was just an awkward pat on the side of Hunk’s back.  “Yeah, had some things to take care of. I didn’t miss anything important, did I?”

“Nah, just Mr. Iverson getting angry at Bob because he drew something lewd again.”

“Damn.  That had to be good.”

“It was great!”  Pidge said, running over and hugging Lance around his waist.  “You should have seen the size of the vein popping out of his forehead!”

“Hey Pidgeon.  Save my seat in Calc, okay?  I’ve gotta go to my locker and grab my book.”

“They’re assigned seats, you ass.”

“Still, this is where I leave you.  See ya.” Lance waved as he walked away, taking the stairs to the North wing of the school.  He passed by Keith who fistbumped him as he passed and came to a stop at his locker.

He took his time with his combination, only having to restart putting it in twice and opened it, his smile dropping at what was inside of it.

On top of his calculus book was a bouquet of tootsie pops with a card sticking out of it.  He lifted the card which read “Prom would “suck” without you.”

Lance looked around, seeing if anyone was watching or just awkwardly standing like he was, but alas, everyone was walking or running towards their classes and not even remotely paying attention to him.  His smile returned slightly, but he didn’t put any stock in it. It had to be a joke. One of the dozens of people he had asked must have been getting back at him. He plucked a tootsie pop from the bunch, grabbed his calculus book and closed the locker.  He sighed and walked to class.

The rest of his day went on as normal.  He chatted with Hunk and Pidge during Calculus (though not as much as normal), and told Keith what had happened with his locker.  Keith just smiled that sly smirk of his. “Sounds like you have a secret admirer.”

“You think?  I thought it was a trick, but no one was around or laughing, so.”  He sighed again. “I don’t know.”

“Just, don’t blow it off just yet, okay?”  Keith rested his hand on Lance’s shoulder, the gesture settling Lance’s nerves.

“Yeah, okay.”

* * *

The next day greeted him the same way, Hunk giving him a bearhug and Pidge trying to tackle him to the ground.  He fistbumped Keith again on his way to his locker and opened it to find a piece of yellow card stock. Printed on it was “Violation: Non-Moving Violation.  Fine: Going to Prom with Me.”

He looked around again to try to see if anyone was watching, and again, no one was there.  He tucked the note into a notebook, trying to will away his blush. It was a line he’d used before, but only once.  But he couldn’t quite remember who he said it to, though. It had been such a long time.

He gathered the books he needed and walked off, not noticing Ryan peeking out from behind the row of lockers.  It had been him Lance had used that line on, way before he and Keith had even been a thing. Ryan had just blushed and walked away, not knowing how to respond to the guy he had had a crush on since sixth grade.  But here it was, two years after the attempted flirting and Ryan could still remember it. He just hoped Lance would return his feelings.

* * *

Wednesday was even more of the same, though he was starting to dread his locker.  Who had gotten his combination? The only people besides him and the lady in the front office who had the combo was Hunk, Pidge, and Keith, but none of them would ever stoop this low.  He opened his locker slowly, seeing a large blue balloon tied to a blue weight. There was a note attached to the base of the balloon that had “Pop Me” written in a swirly script. He searched his bookbag for a pair of scissors, looking around again before popping it.

A flurry of gold and blue confetti rained down on him, a laugh forcing its way from Lance’s throat.  Along with the confetti fell a note in the same script reading “Go to Prom with Me?”

Lance’s face fell.  He was truly a romantic at heart, but he felt like the butt end of a joke.  Who would do this and why wouldn’t they say anything?

He stayed quiet most of the day, worrying his friends.  Hunk and Pidge tried their hardest to get him to tell them what was going on but only got silence, grunts, or shrugs in return.  Keith just sat by, knowing that Lance would come when he needed the comfort.

* * *

Lance didn’t want to go to school on Thursday.  He tried pretending to be sick, but his Mamá saw through it and sent him anyway.  He skipped his skincare routine in order to make it to school on time, Pidge pointing it out as soon as she saw him.

“You look like shit,” she said, poking a dry patch he had right next to his nose.

He swatted her hand away, plastering a fake smile on his face.  “Thanks, gremlin. I woke up late, so I didn’t have time for my routine this morning.”

“But you never skip--” a sharp elbow to her ribs made her stop.  Hunk glared at her, making it obvious that he didn’t want her to continue her statement.

“It’s fine.  I’ve got some emergency moisturizer in my locker.  I’ll see you guys in a bit.” He waved as he walked off.  He took the long way around, not wanting to see Keith on his morning walk.

He opened his locker in relief to find nothing there.  He was glad this sick game was over. He didn’t think he could do it another day.  He bit his lip, grabbing his moisturizer and applying it quickly to his face. Maybe the rest of the day would be better.

It was great until 5th period gym.  He got settled up in his shorts (which, to be honest, were a little too short, but his gym teacher never said anything since nothing ever “fell out”), and tshirt, and joined the rest of the class in the makeshift gym room.  It was more like a classroom with padded walls and floors. Gotta love how cheap schools are nowadays.

He made his way over to Keith and started stretching when a loud knock came at the door.

“Is ‘Lance McClain’ in here?” came the unfamiliar voice.

“He’s in here, go ahead.”  The teacher told the student that was outside.

“I’m right here, what’s up?”  He got up off the floor, Keith trailing behind him.

The student held out a bouquet of blue roses for him.  “These were sent to be delivered to you.”

Lance timidly grabbed the roses, as his eyes glazed over.  Keith came up behind him and plucked the card out “I would be honored to go to prom with you”.  He looked at Lance who was trying hard not to cry. Keith went over to the coach, getting them excused to the locker room.

Lance sat down on the bench, dropping the roses to the floor and started to bawl.  He couldn’t take this anymore.

Keith sat next to him and rubbed his back.  “Lance,” he started, but he didn’t have anywhere to go without knowing what Lance was really thinking.  “Lance, what’s wrong? I thought you loved romantic shit like this.”

“I do, but this- this is sick.” A sob wracked through his body leaving him hiccuping and shuddering.  “There’s no one, Keith. No one who’d do this. No one who’s this interested. It’s a prank and I’m-” he hiccuped again.  “I’m just done, Keith.”

Keith continued his ministrations, slowly rubbing circles into his back.  “It’s not a prank, Lance, I promise.”

Lance turned to cry into Keith’s shoulder, shaking as he cried.

“It’s genuine, I know it.  No one would do anything to hurt you, Lance.  I would kill them if they did.”

Lance huffed a laugh.  “Sure, and I’m the Prince of Cuba.”

Keith gently swatted Lance’s shoulder as they started giggling.  When they calmed down, Lance sat there, leaning on Keith, tears still flowing.

“Promise I won’t get hurt?”

“I promise.”

* * *

Lance dragged himself out of bed the next morning.  He did the bare minimum in his routine and barely eating.  He’d never tell anyone, but he cried himself to sleep the night before.  He knew Keith wouldn’t lie to him, but he didn’t understand what was going on.  He still thought it was a prank and had elected that he would just skip the rest of school if anything happened that day.

The moment he arrived, he was ambushed by Keith.

“Dude!  You’re never here this early!  What’s going on?”

“A surprise.  Here, put this on.”  He tossed Lance a blue silk mask.  He looked up at Keith and back down to the mask.

“Nope.  Nuhuh. Not doing it.”  Lance tried shoving the mask back into Keith’s hands but he refused.

“Yes, you are.  It’s good, I promise.”   
“Are Hunk and Pidge involved?”

“Nope.  They don’t have a clue.”

Lance stood in thought.  Pidge not being involved was great, but Hunk not knowing made him a little worried.

“Trust me, will you?”  Keith shoved Lance’s hands back towards him.

Lance looked down and shrugged.  “Okay.” He put the mask on and felt his arm get tugged by the elbow.  He followed Keith until a third body joined them.

“He ready?”  The man asked.  Lance recognized him as one of Keith’s friends, James.

“Yeah.  Him?”

“Yeah.”

Lance heard a door open as he was led outside.  He loved the feeling of the sun on his face, and after the night he had, it was a welcome relief.  He was led until the ground changed from cement to grass, and came to a stop. He heard a nervous shuffling from in front of him, and things being rearranged.

“Ready?” James asked, obviously not towards Lance since he had walked some distance away from him.  “Okay Keith, go ahead.” he called.

Keith came around behind Lance and removed his mask.  Lance blinked the sun out of his eyes before they settled on the man before him.

Ryan was dressed in his best suit, accented in blue and gold, holding a sign that said “You’re The One That I Want… To Go To Prom With.”

He smiled hesitantly as Lance took everything in.  Lance just stood there, glassy eyed and in shock.

“Me?”  Was all he could whisper around the lump in his throat.

“No one else,” said Ryan.  He put the sign down, picking up the single blue rose and a box of Lance’s favorite chocolates, and walked over.  He handed them to Lance, who accepted seemingly on instinct.

“Go to prom with me?  And then a date?”

Tears streamed from Lance’s eyes.  “They were all you?”

“All me.  I didn’t mean to make you think it was a prank.  I really like you, though.”

“But how?  The locker…”

“I got James to get it from Keith.”

Lance turned and looked at Keith.  “You asshole.” he said, smiling and punching Keith in the shoulder.

Keith just smiled.  “I told you it was genuine.”

“So.  Will you go to prom with me?”

Lance dropped his bookbag, and placed the chocolates and rose on top.  He flung himself at Ryan, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck.  “Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me! :D  
> [My Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)  
> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)


End file.
